Showing How I'm In Heat
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Garu broke his vow of silence. Now, both his stalker and he himself is trapped in a room. Everything will end up being in heaven or hell...


Author's note: This will be the first time I'll write about Pucca and Garu, so be honest with me. Comment any violent reactions on the story, okay? Enjoy!

Garu, after turning eighteen, broke his vow of silence. Slowly, he grew to love the female in buns but was afraid to show his feelings to her so the only thing he could do was run away from her.

When the town heard his voice, everyone was shocked. Females, here and there, begun following him everywhere. As a ninja, he immediately ran to the safety of his house. "I only want one girl to chase after me!" he screamed.

Unknown to him, Pucca was rummaging his closet. "Garu!" she gasped in surprise when the male tapped her shoulder. She tackled the teen and floods him with kisses.

"How did you~!" he shook his head and pretended to struggle. He liked Pucca kissing him to her heart's content. "Never mind," he added as he slowly removed the female off of him.

Pucca was utterly shocked. This was the first time she heard Garu's voice. "Uh," she was rendered speechless.

"How do I get those females off my back?" he demanded to the stone shocked female next to him. Sensing that the wooden structure was about to give up, he pulled the black haired chick to a secret room.

The room was small, fit for three figures to sleep on the floor. It had a carpet so it wasn't really uncomfortable. Pillows were also present.

"Snap out of it, dammit!" he scolded as he shook his companion roughly. This was the first time he noticed the female's beauty. Her pink and kissable lips were slightly agape, pure coal black eyes stared at him cutely, red shirt hugged her body tightly, and everything was perfect.

His body got closer to hers. They were about to kiss when Garu snapped out of his trance and jerked back. "We're trapped here until those hoard of girls go away," he muttered.

Pucca nodded and grinned. "That means I could kiss you 'till I die!" she giggled and tried hugging the love of her life.

Garu, out of instincts, took out his katana and sliced Pucca's shirt unconsciously. "Dammit," he hissed when he felt his blood rush to one part of his body.

The female stared at her exposed body and was amazed that there are no cuts on her figure. "Wow, you really are good with your sword," she breathed.

"Stay away from me, Pucca!" the pretty boy yelled as he backed away from the chick. If he made any close contact with her, she would feel the bulge in his pants.

Pucca wasn't listening. She ran after the teen.

"Don't!" Garu warned. Since the place was small, there was no room to get far away from the female. Watching the female with only a bra covering her upper body was making his sanity thinner. "Pucca," he growled as the two ran around in circles. Something took over his body when he slashed the female's pants.

Tiny pieces of the clothing fell.

"Oh gawd," the ninja thought. She was sexier than he thought. The object downstairs screamed in pain and yearning.

Pucca slowed down and batted an eyelash. "Are you in heat?" she asked seductively. "I could remove this for your pleasure." She slowly lowered the strap of her bra as she stared at the male.

The ninja cursed. "No!" he screamed and pinned the female down. It was too late for any other reaction. Their faces were inches apart when Pucca kissed his nose.

That simple kiss was the object that cut the string thin sanity of our hero. Garu gave in to his deepest desires and released the monster called Lust. He took off his belt and tied the female's hands before pinning it above Pucca's head. "You want to see me in heat? I'll gladly show you," he whispered in her ear before kissing the female of his dreams.

"Someone punch me in the face. I must be dreaming," the female murmured. She was still dazed at what happened. Instead of a punch, a hand groped her butt. She yelped in surprise and stared at the lust filled eyes of the male. "This is bad," she thought. "And yet so good!" she screamed in her head excitedly.

Garu placed a knee in between the chick's legs so that she couldn't close it tightly. His lips went down and attacked her neck. His hands started roaming around her body.

Feeling the hot sensation boil in her stomach, she swallowed her moan. When she felt Garu's mouth sucking on the sensitive part of her neck, a sexy moan escaped her mouth.

Garu smirked upon hearing his companion make a sound. "You're enjoying it," he pointed out.

"This is bad!" something screamed in her head. "Um, I think those females disappeared," she murmured with a shaky and breathless tone.

"So?" the male replied. He chuckled darkly before kissing Pucca again. "I'm enjoying this opportunity."

Their passionate kissing turned into a battle of dominance. Their lips danced as they tried to win their little fight. Unbelievably, Garu won. He smiled in victory and stared at Pucca's eyes.

"He is going to rape you, dammit!" a voice rang in her head. "Use your strength and get out of their before you~!"

"AH!" Pucca groaned when the ninja massaged her chest. His talented fingers went down and placed it inside her underwear. Pucca's mind went blank because she was already drifting on Cloud 9.

Lemon. Lime. Heaven. Yeah! Sorry but this is censored for little people are reading.

Pucca was catching her breath after their little experiment with Garu. Her black hair covered her breasts as she tried to sit up.

"Don't," Garu's voice whispered as he too gasped for air. "Your body's aching. Try to rest," he continued and leaned on the wall.

Lying back down, Pucca gave a smile before closing her eyes. "I love you, Garu. I don't care if you use me". She started drifting to the land of dreams a few seconds after her statement.

The pretty boy stared at the female before kissing her forehead and covering her naked body with his coat. "I love you, too, Pucca. I will never use you as a tool," he whispered to her ear and adjusted his body so that Pucca's head was resting on his chest. "I might try to run away from you again but I swear to protect you."

The new couple slept peacefully, knowing that the love of their lives was there and nobody will be disturbing them.

Author's note: Sorry. Suckish story but I have to post this.


End file.
